Dart boards are of course known throughout the world and the pattern of the target on traditional dart boards has remained virtually unchanged over time. The traditional shape of the target remains popular, but when played in accordance with the generally accepted official rules of darts, the game makes no allowances for the differing levels of skill enjoyed by the players, with the result that many players, unable to, for example, double-out to end the game, simply make up their own informal rules. This results in a temporarily acceptable level of playing satisfaction, but eventually leads to disinterest, insofar as playing becomes meaningless.